


Five Ways To Say Goodnight (And One Way To Get Some Sleep)

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Series: Five Ways to Say Goodnight [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-28
Updated: 2007-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://ianinna.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://ianinna.livejournal.com/"></a><b>ianinna</b>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five Ways To Say Goodnight (And One Way To Get Some Sleep)

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://ianinna.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ianinna.livejournal.com/)**ianinna**.

1

Junsu's making a cup of Milo in the kitchen when Yoochun comes in, hair ruffled where he's been running his hands through it in his search for the right words for the song he's been working on. "Didn't you go to bed?" Yoochun asks.

"Yunho's snoring again," Junsu replies. "I guess I'm just not exhausted enough to sleep through it tonight. And besides, it's a little crowded in there."

"I know a bed big enough for two. I could be persuaded to share if you split the Milo with me."

"Blackmail!" Junsu gasps, wide eyes and shocked mouth, laughter lurking in the edges.

"Bargaining."

Yoochun leans against the counter next to Junsu, close enough that half a step to the side would press them together from hip to shoulder, and Junsu turns enough to slant Yoochun a smirk. "So what would you give me if I made you a cup of your own?"

"Why don't you try it, and find out?" Yoochun offers, the fondness in the curve of his lips turning wicked.

Junsu's already reaching for another mug when he says, "How do I know it'll be worth the effort?".

Yoochun takes the half-step necessary to nudge Junsu's hip with his. "Oh, trust me, it'll be worth it," he purrs in the voice he usually reserves for the cameras, and then laughs as Junsu doesn't quite manage to control the shiver it provokes.

\---

6a

In every new apartment, they sleep best together, five futons or sleeping bags, or just a pile of blankets and pillows pulled off beds and spread out on the living room floor.

\---

2

Jaejoong gets home from an extra dance practice (a catch up session for the ones he'd missed while he was injured - again) to find Yunho reading on the living room sofa in the light from the table lamp, the rest of the apartment dark and still. "God, my feet hurt," Jaejoong says, walking across the room to drop onto the sofa and stretch out his feet onto Yunho's lap, confident and proprietary. "Were you waiting up for me?"

Yunho's look is fond as he puts his book aside, and the press of Yunho's fingers into the arch of Jaejoong's foot makes him shiver, and then sigh as Yunho finds the knots and presses them away. "Of course," Yunho says, and his voice is as warm as his eyes, warm as his hands stroking down Jaejoong's sole just hard enough not to tickle.

"You missed me that much?" Jaejoong asks, then cracks up at the exaggeratedly longing expression on Yunho's face, something straight out of trashy drama.

Yunho only manages to hold the face for a second when he replies, "Desperately."

"Hold still," Yunho says as Jaejoong's convulsion of laughter pulls his foot out of Yunho's hands. "I thought your feet hurt."

"Mm, they do," Jaejoong says, letting Yunho have his foot back. "Did," he amends, and murmurs his approval as Yunho's hands slide under the loose leg of his trousers to massage at his calf too, finding the sore spots with the ease that comes of having done it a hundred times before. "If I say my ass hurts from falling on it so much, will you rub that too?"

\---

6b

Once their manager, letting himself in in the morning, tripped over them, curled together like a pile of puppies with heads and feet and arms going every which way.

\---

3

On his way back to the bedroom, Junsu stops in the doorway of their workroom to peer in at Changmin, surrounded by books and scraps of paper. "Honestly, Changmin," he says. "Will you stop trying to make the rest of us look like slackers and just come to bed?"

Changmin looks up at Junsu and shakes his head. "Not tired yet," he says.

Junsu comes into the room to look over Changmin's shoulder, to make a pouty face and a displeased noise. Sliding his arms over Changmin's shoulders, Junsu asks, "Wouldn't we tire you out better than your Japanese notebook can?" He reaches across to untangle Changmin's fingers from his pen, to close a book that Changmin just opens again as soon as Junsu lets go.

"Junsu-" Changmin starts, but whatever he's about to say is interrupted by Yunho's voice, and Junsu straightens up to turn around.

"It's all right, Junsu," Yunho says, all bare chest and loose sweats, leaning against the doorjamb. "Leave him alone." Then he grins, wide and open, and shattering the image rather. "Junsu and I can always just tire ourselves out instead."

Changmin makes a face at Junsu. "Reinforcements? You don't play fair."

"No. That's why I win!" Junsu says, flipping Changmin's books closed once more, and Changmin doesn't bother trying to reopen them this time, snags Yunho's hand as Junsu drags him out of the door instead.

\---

6c

Once Junsu moved so far in his sleep that he hit the coffee table, pushed to one wall to make room for them all. The resulting thunk and yelp woke them all up, meant they all had black circles under their eyes the next morning. Since then, they make sure to keep Junsu away from the edge.

\---

4

Jaejoong mumbles under his breath and stretches with his eyes closed as a whisper of his name pulls him back from the verge of falling asleep. "What is it, Yoochun-ah?" he asks, forcing his eyes open just enough to confirm that it is Yoochun there in front of him. The room is almost pitch black, but Jaejoong doesn't need much light to recognise any of the others; he knows their shapes so well he barely has to be conscious to do it - which is just as well, sometimes.

"It's freezing," Yoochun says, and he doesn't have to complete the thought before Jaejoong's lifting the covers and sliding over towards the wall, making just enough room for Yoochun to slip in beside him, Yoochun's back fitted against Jaejoong's chest.

"Well, if you wouldn't insist on leaving the windows open," Jaejoong grumbles, but he tucks his forehead against the nape of Yoochun's neck, wraps an arm across Yoochun's waist and a leg across his thighs, doesn't flinch away from Yoochun's icy feet. The mumble of, "Can't you at least wear socks when you plan on sneaking into my bed?" is half-hearted at best.

"Thank you." Yoochun answers the actions, not the words, and wraps his fingers into Jaejoong's where they lie against his stomach.

Jaejoong grunts, hides a flicker of a smile in the ends of Yoochun's hair. "Go to sleep, Yoochun," he says, and waits for Yoochun's feet to warm up enough that he can take his own advice.

\---

6d

They've never tried it in hotel rooms, but that doesn't mean there are nights they haven't thought seriously about it. Those nights, they make do with cramming into one room until they're too exhausted to keep their eyes open any more. Then two of them drag each other into the adjoining room through the connecting door, and make sure to prop it open behind them.

\---

5

Changmin falls asleep on the carpet halfway through watching a movie with the others; he wakes up to a black screen, and Jaejoong shaking him. "Come on, Changmin-ah," Jaejoong says, "you need to sleep in a bed."

"'m comfortable here," Changmin mumbles, turning his face away from the light, into the cushion that's appeared under his head at some point.

"You won't be so comfortable dancing tomorrow, if you stay," Jaejoong points out, and the light and shaking mean that Changmin's starting to wake up enough to realise that Jaejoong's got a point - not that Changmin is prepared to admit it out loud.

He makes a noncommittal noise instead, one that all of the members knows means, 'Convince me.'

Jaejoong takes his cue, the hand on Changmin's shoulder to shake gentling to a stroke. Jaejoong leans down to whisper, "I'll wake you up really nicely in the morning to make up for it if you come to bed now?" into Changmin's ear.

Changmin's torn for a moment, but the wicked side of him wins - that, and it's against his nature to give in so easily. "Dunno," he says, "I think Yoochun would wake me up better? Can I have him instead?"

"Oh!" Jaejoong says, indignant as only Jaejoong can be, and then flicks Changmin's forehead when Changmin can't quite hold in his laughter. "Such a disrespectful _dongsaeng_. Come on," Jaejoong says again. "Bed," and Changmin lets himself be pulled up. He makes sure to lean on Jaejoong on his way to the bedroom though, just to make sure he gets his money's worth.

\---

6e

There's never a discussion, it just seems to happen, maybe Junsu first, laying out his sleeping bag and sprawling out on his stomach with a manhwa. Then Changmin might wander by and decide to use Junsu's back as a pillow until Junsu decides he can't breathe any more and prods Changmin away to get his own sleeping bag instead; somehow Changmin comes back with four, and three extra people too. Sometimes it's Jaejoong burrowing in between Yoochun and Yunho, complaining of the cold until Yunho gives in and gets up to get Jaejoong's jumper, and a pile of futons, and the other two. No matter how it begins, it always ends with them all.


End file.
